Runaway
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH SBRL SongFic. Lagunya Runaway dari The Corrs. Perjalanan cinta Remus dan Sirius


**Runaway**

By : Remus Black

Dedicated to : mereka yang tergabung dalam grup kontra SBxRL

Jatuh cinta adalah suatu bentuk kemustahilan tersendiri bagi Remus Lupin. Banyaknya masalah dalam hidup membuatnya bahkan tidak mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar memikirkan seseorang yang bisa membuat pikirannya terbang jauh ke dalam perasaan tulus seorang manusia. Cinta.

Maka ketika Ia mendapati sahabatnya, Sirius Black menyatakan cinta kepadanya, Ia hanya berpikir itu cuma salah satu dari sekian banyak lelucon yang biasa Ia buat untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

Tapi kemudian rupanya Sirius tidak berhenti sampai situ. Untuk membuktikan kesungguhannya terhadap Remus, Ia selalu terlihat berusaha untuk mengajak Remus kencan ke Hogsmeade. Kapanpun, dimanapun. Dan selalu berusaha terlihat keren ketika Remus berada dalam jarak pandangnya.

Lama-lama Ia menjadi seperti James.

Hanya saja Remus tidak segalak Lily saat menolaknya karena Remus tahu Sirius adalah anak yang baik dan—ada sesuatu di dalam mata anak itu yang membuat Remus tidak bisa tidak tersenyum saat memandangnya. Meskipun Ia hanya bisa berkata 'maaf' ketika Sirius menanyainya hal yang sama, Ia selalu berharap Sirius akan terus memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Entah sejak kapan, Remus mulai menyadari perasaannya terhadap Sirius. Mulanya Ia berpikir kalau perasaannya ini cuma sesuatu yang hanya muncul jika mood-nya sedang bagus. Tapi rupanya mood bagus itu hanya muncul selalu pada saat Sirius berada di dekatnya. Ia langsung merasakan kehilangan yang amat sangat ketika mendapati Sirius tidak di sisinya.

Akhirnya mereka jadian. Berita ini rupanya cepat sekali tersebar ke seluruh pelosok Hogwarts. Sampai-sampai Filch, penjaga sekolah yang nampaknya amat sangat tidak mau tahu tentang urusan kesiswaan, mulai tertarik dengan topik ini dan lalu-lalang di koridor lebih sering daripada biasanya.

James dan Peter dan beberapa teman baik mereka tentu saja sangat mendukung hubungan mereka. Masalahnya adalah, banyak pula orang yang tidak merestui hubungan ini. Bisik-bisik-tidak-setuju mengiringi setiap langkah kaki mereka. Awalnya mereka tidak menanggapinya. Tapi semakin diabaikan, rupanya semakin ganas pula rumor yang beredar diantara hubungan mereka. Bahkan ada yang bilang kalau Sirius hanya menggunakan Remus sebagai tameng agar para gadis berhenti mengejar-ngejarnya. Berbagai kesalahpahaman serta upaya untuk mengadu domba sering terjadi dan bukannya tidak mungkin kalau hubungan mereka sempat memanas (dalam artian negatif) dan hampir tidak tertolong lagi.

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you_

Banyak yang bilang kalau pasangan seperti Sirius dan Remus adalah kejadian yang sangat langka sama seperti jumlah raksasa dalam satu hutan (sedikit sekali, bukan?) rupanya Remus merasa agak jengah dengan semua ini. Tetapi setiap kali Remus mengeluhkan hal itu, Sirius selalu mendukungnya dengan cara mengingatkannya bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian. Ia berjanji akan selalu berada di sisinya sampai kapanpun.

_I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too_

Remus menyukai sifat Sirius yang satu ini. Anak itu terkadang bisa menjadi sangat bijak dan terlihat lebih dewasa mengingat sikapnya yang selama ini seperti anak kecil, selalu membuat kekacauan dimanapun.

_And I would run away_

_I would run away_

_I would run away with you_

Sirius juga berjanji akan selalu ikut kemanapun Remus pergi. Kalaupun dunia ini sudah tidak menginginkan mereka lagi, Sirius akan tetap mengikuti Remus, dalam pelarian sekalipun.

_Cause I am falling in love with you._

_No never I'm never gonna stop__ falling in love with you._

Karena Sirius selalu mencintai Remus dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Tidak peduli seberapa kejamnya perkataan orang tentang hubungan mereka. Mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk saling mencintai walaupun orang-orang tidak mau menerima kehadiran mereka.

_Close the door, lay down upon the floor_

_And by candlelight, make love to me through the night._

Satu hal lagi yang Remus suka dari Sirius adalah sikap perhatiannya yang tak terduga seperti ketika suatu hari dengan tiba-tiba anak itu dengan sangat ceria menghampirinya dan mengucap selamat ulang tahun untuknya—yang bahkan Ia sendiri lupa—sementara tak satu orangpun yang ingat akan ulang tahunnya. Dengan senyuman manisnya yang dapat membuat Remus 'meleleh' , Sirius mengajaknya masuk ke kamar sambil berjanji akan memberinya kejutan.

Remus tidak akan lupa hari itu. Sirius menutup matanya dari belakang dan membimbingnya menuju suatu ruangan misterius yang sudah disiapkan sedemikian rupa (berkat bantuan peri-rumah) sebagai kejutan untuk Remus.

Sirius melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mata Remus dan apa yang dilihat Remus sungguh sangat menakjubkan. Ruangan temaram yang hanya diterangi beberapa lilin itu terlihat megah dengan langit-langit menyerupai pemandangan malam di luar yang penuh bintang. Ditengah-tengah ruangan itu terdapat bungkusan emas yang rupanya—benar saja—berisi kumpulan coklat yang mengelilingi tulisan REMUS SIRIUS yang juga terbuat dari coklat.

Remus senang bukan main dan tanpa sadar berbalik dan memeluk kekasihnya itu. Sirius membalas pelukannya sambil saling merapatkan diri satu sama lain. Ditemani cahaya lilin yang remang-remang, bibir mereka bertemu.

_Cause I have run away_

Itu hanyalah satu diantara banyaknya kenangan manis yang dialami Remus dan Sirius. Dan akhirnya Remus menyadari kalau Sirius adalah satu-satunya orang yang boleh membawanya lari kemanapun.

_tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG:

Lagi males ngomong. Pokoknya judul lagunya _Runaway _dari The Corrs.


End file.
